Leafstar says No
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: Stick, Coal, Shorty, and Cora had all lied. They lied to the Clan. They lied to me.


Stick, Coal, Shorty, and Cora had all lied.

They lied to the Clan.

They lied to me.

How _dare _they use us, get close to us, and then put my Clan in danger by taking them to the Twoleg place? My claws unsheathed and I dug them into the ground of my den.

"Please." A black she-cat stood infront of me, her amber eyes gleaming with desperation. "Please help us." I sheathed my claws before I clawed her face.

"I need time to decide." The black cat lashed her tail angrily before dipping her head and padding away. "You've had enough tim to decide," Sharpclaw hissed as he padded up to me. "We should help them." The dark ginger tabby tom had agreed to taking _my _clanmates to the Twoleg place behind my back.

He had disobeyed me, and broken the Warrior Code. "I am Clan leader, Sharpclaw," I snarled. "I make the decisions, not you. Have you forgotten that?" My deputy glared at me, his green eyes sparked with anger. "Does the warrior code say that we can ignore help when it needs to be given?"

"Does the warrior code say that deputies can go behind a Clan leader's back and go to the Twoleg place?" I countered. "I expected better of you, Sharpclaw." I waved my tail, dismissing him.

He hesitated for a moment before turning and exiting my den. The next time, my mate, Billystorm, padded into my den, his leaf-green eyes glittering with worry. "I'm lost," I whispered as I cuddled into his ginger and white fur.

"I don't know what to do."  
"I don't think we should help them," Billystorm meowed. "They got our trust, then betrayed us." I agreed with a tiny meow, but I doubted it.

"Leafstar, it doesn't matter what decision you make, I'll always respect you." I looked at him hopefully, but the tom had already disappeared from my den, leaving me shivering in my nest.

**XXXXXXX**

The sun quickly rose, and I awoke from a troubled sleep. As I padded out of my den I stretched my lithe body before peering down from my den to see Stick, Coal, Shorty, and Cora were all looking at me.

They were sitting near the fresh-kill pile, their eyes pinned on me. I noticed that my Clanmates kept their distance, glaring at the cats who had lied to them. "Have you decided?" A voice startled me and I looked down the rocky slope to see Sharpclaw with his penetrating green gaze on me.

"I have decided." I replied, matching his gaze. "What will it be?" The tom asked eagerly, lashing his tail. "We will not help them," I growled. "What?" Sharpclaw shrieked, his hackles raising, which earned us many looks from other cats.

I ignored them and lashed my tail. "It's _their _problem. I don't know why you want to help them," I added. "They lied to us. They could've told us that they needed our help instead if _earning _our trust and then betraying us."

Sharpclaw lashed his bristling tail. "We should help them," insisted my deputy. "Why?" I asked codly. "Because they _need _our help. Cats could be dying, Leafstar. Do you want to be responsible for the death of many innocent cats?" I hesitated.

Sharpclaw was being reasonable, but I, stubbornly, did not want to help them. "We will not help them. Be reasonable, Sharpclaw. Do you want to travel away from our home just to help a few cats who are fighting over food?"

My amber gaze bore into his. "What if the rats attack? What if some cats attack? What will we do?"

I did not wait for a response and leaped onto the rockpile. "Let all cats who can catch their own prey gather beneath the rockpile," I yowled.

Cats poured into the clearing, but cleared a path for the Twolegplace cats, who walked through the path slowly.

"Well?" Stick yowled. "Will you help us?" I looked at Billystorm. He nodded, knowing my decision.

"No. This is your problem, not ours." Meows of agreement rose from the crowd, and the Twolegplaccats flattened their ears.

Stick immediatly sprang to his paws, ignoring the touch of Cora's tail on his side. "How _dare _you!" he snarled. "We hunted for you, we helped you! You could at least do this for us!"

I curled my lip into a snarl. "My decision is final. Tinycloud, Patchpelt, Cherrytail, take them to the border. If you return, you _will _be treated as a enemy." Stick flattened his ears, but obeyed as the three cats started to nudge them towards the entrance.

"We'll get our revenge!" Stick called. "No, _you _will," I heard Cora retort. "I'm going to go and live with Twolegs. I'm tired of fighting for food, and living out in the cold." Shorty and Coal murmur agreement.

I jumped off the rockpile, signaling that the meeting was over. Sharpclaw bounded over, his green eyes glittering with anger.

"We should've helped them," he growled. "Cora, Shorty, and Coal have went to go live with Twolegs because of you."  
"And how is that my problem?" I replied cooly. "If they want to live with Twolegs and eat rabbit pellets, then they can. It won't effect me." I trotted over to my den.  
"You handled those kittypets well!" Rockshade called out. "Yeah," I heard Sparrowpelt add. "Kittypets don't belong in the forest."

I turned my head and fixed the warrior with a cold stare. "Remember, Sparrowpelt," I hissed. "You were once a kittypet." Cats murmured uneasily, and I turned around and went on towards my den.

_I've changed, _I thought sadly as I curled up in my nest. _Sharpclaw has changed me. If he hadn't challenged all my orders, then we could've helped the Twolegplace cats. I could have been nicer. Sharpclaw.._

"Is he even loyal?" I murmured aloud. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, not noticing the burning green gaze that was scorching my pelt.

**Review, please! :D Erin Hunter always treated Leafstar like the deputy, and Sharpclaw was the leader. And whenever Sparrowpelt was like "FFF! Kittypets!" She didn't even make Leafstar say something about Sparrowpelt being a former kittypet. So this story makes me happy. :U**


End file.
